


The Dinner Party

by stargazer6009



Category: Bewitched (TV 1964)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazer6009/pseuds/stargazer6009
Summary: A typical dinner  until  Maurice and Endora arrive





	The Dinner Party

Samantha Stephens was dressing for the dinner party with Darrin`s folks and the Tate`s she wore a mid length black dress which showed off her legs nicely Darrin came in, looked at her he knew how lucky he was to have such a hot wife Sam went down to check on the meal it just taste right with a twitch of her nose she smiled that's better , the door bell rang Frank and Phyllis Darrin`s folks arrived Darrin greeted them they went to sit down in the living room the Tate`s soon arrived the sat around with their drinks .

The door bell rang Sam went to answer it there stood her parents dressed in middle class garb, Samantha was surprise Endora asked do we have to stand here? Samantha walked with her folks Darrin was shocked Maurice stepped up to shake hands he told them they just arrived in town, Darrin took Sam aside Sam said she had no idea they were around ,they sat and had dinner ,Maurice had brought the wine it`s from our own vineyard Phyllis said it`s very tasty she drank the glass down, in fact they all was drinking it ,Maurice thought this going to be a grand evening they were all in the living room talking Louise was looking at Frank and her nipples begin to get hard pressing against her bra , Louise stood up asked Frank if she was attractive, Frank looked at her and said yes Louise looked at Larry "See" she said with a slur she turned to Maurice asked the same question he grinned told her she was lovely .

Maurice said such beauty should not be concealed, with that Louise reached behind her unzipped her dress it fell to the floor she stepped out of it she wore a white statin bra and panties sheer hose she turned around for all to see, she looked at Frank who had a huge bulge in his pants Louise smiled she knelt rubbed his cock soon she was fishing his cock out Phyllis sat there watching her own pussy was getting hot she knelt beside Louise licking his cock her hand working her own pussy   
Samantha looked at them looked at her father "DADDY " what have you done ?Maurice said nothing , Samantha looked at the wine label Truth of the Vine Daddy she said ,Sam seen Darrin behind Louise he was licking her pussy Larry was licking Phyllis pussy it only effect mortals Really she smiled and kissed them both .

Phyllis was on her back begging Larry to fuck her she held her pussy lips open Larry lowered himself into her God your tight he said he pushed his cock deep  
Louise was being fucked by Frank and Darrin was kissing her neck telling her how tight her ass was and long he dreamed of this she said Sam is so lucking to have a cock like yours . Darrin looked over he seen Sam ,Endora sucking Maurice cock he pulled out of Louise walked over to Endora gave her a hot tongue kiss he pushed her head down she took his cock in her mouth he said it does have a good use Endora was licking his nuts Samantha was soon riding her father`s cock he carried to the couch laid her down , Louise kissed her Frank now was fucking Samantha Maurice was pounding Louise she was screaming Endora laughed she had felt the same way Louise laid there legs open Phyllis crawled over to her began licking her pussy licking all the cum out of her pussy Samantha was getting her pussy eating out .

Larry said why not took hold of Franks cock began sucking it he could taste his wife`s pussy and Sam`s too Darrin walked over to them held his cock out to his father and watch his cock go into his mouth Samantha smiled at Phyllis she rubbed her clit it soon began to grow nine inch cock Endora did the same they both fucked her Louise said I want some Endora smile come my child Samantha was fucking Phyllis hard she screamed "MOOORE" Sam called Darrin come be a mother fucker Phyllis sat on her son`s cock while Sam fucked her ass Frank was deep in Endora`s ass Maurice sat back smoking a cigar Nero would fit in he laughed  
The morning came they woke to breakfast Louise asked Phyllis holding her head my ass is sore Louise drank her coffee Samantha smiled seen her parents fade away till next time


End file.
